


【茄蕾】圣遗物

by Foxoco



Category: Lexburner - Fandom, 老番茄 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 人外, 克苏鲁, 暗黑地牢, 灵异
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxoco/pseuds/Foxoco
Summary: 暗黑地牢AU，轻微克系，人外警告。R18Lex是哈姆雷特镇最出名、资深的冒险者，也是陪同领主切·托玛特前来接手老宅，振兴家族的元老侍从。这一次他需要进入遗迹深处为他的领主取回几件先祖的圣遗物，而在幽邃晦暗的阴影深处，某些不洁亵渎的存在已经盯上了他。
Relationships: 老番茄/lex
Kudos: 99





	【茄蕾】圣遗物

沿着古老的山路向前，在萦绕四周令人不安且阴冷肃杀的气息中，穿过已经被腐化的村落，去往那更加恐怖晦暗的地方。用鹅卵石铺就的车道充满一种令人作呕的病态，在它蜿蜒曲折的山径上，偶然造访此处的旅者无一例外会直面穷凶极恶与暴力，或者其他诅咒般卓越的恐惧。外乡人最好不要接近哈姆雷特镇，而那些被赏金和猎奇传闻吸引到此的无知远客必须坚定起意志，并且牢记：没有任何勇敢，不从疯狂中破茧。这条老路将把人带向地狱，但在无边的深渊中，我们终将找到我们的救赎。

几颗火星从燃烧的木柴上崩开，飞溅到光滑的石砖地面，发出微弱声响，火光撕开石室内扭曲的黑暗，给予冒险者聊胜于无的慰籍。

Lex盘腿坐在篝火边，用军刀撬开罐头递给同伴们。同行的四人中古董商女士已经牺牲，牧师小姐陷入了偏执癫狂，在圣光教会担任骑士的boy身受重伤，只有他还算状态完好。

“雇主要找的先祖遗物只剩最后一件了，就由我一个人去探索吧。”Lex笑着鼓励伙伴们，“还剩四间地牢，凭我的实力和运气，明晚就能回来和你们汇合。”

“你是要独吞宝藏吗？！”牧师小姐的瞳孔漆黑如深渊，盯着他幽幽冷笑。

Lex皱了皱眉，“我不介意由您来独自做完这些任务。”

boy瞧了眼闭嘴不说话的牧师，缓和道：“我……们宁愿放弃任务，也不能让你一个人去冒险。”

“雇主不会允许失败。”Lex摇头，“如果你们愿意，可以留在这个安全的地方等我。当然，提前折返回去我也不会抱怨什么。”

boy左右为难，再次转头询问牧师小姐的意见。

“我绝不会把生命白白消耗在这个地方，主的荣光还等着我去传播！”她这算是同意了Lex的提议。

地下遗迹的一扇扇大门、一条条拱廊，那些高耸颓败的立柱，精美但陈旧的壁画遮盖了阳光，让人无法分清晨昏更迭。Lex在最后一捆柴火熄灭时出发，昨晚梦中海潮般的呢喃低语搅得他无法安眠。

真奇怪为什么boy他们听不到。

越往遗迹深处，立柱就越完整，光滑细腻的墙面上琳琅满目地挂着雇主先辈们的肖像。其中一幅吸引了Lex的注意，异色瞳的少年端坐于晦暗无光的书室深处，侧脸瞧着月光下爬满青藤的窗台，嘴角的弧度若有若无。精致端丽的样貌和沉郁内敛的气质破开画纸，扑面而来。

Lex摘取画框的手不自觉抚上少年的唇角，目光被绯红和翠色的双眼吸引。这就是那位传奇先祖年少时的模样吗？简直和雇主是一个模子里刻出来的。

他将火把稍微撤远了些，生怕不小心燎到这幅罕见的遗世之作。就在冒险者顺着油料纹理描摹欣赏时，一阵足肢爬过石板敲击出的细碎声响钻进耳中。

Lex握着暗淡的火把向下一挥，毫不意外地看见四只巨蛛挥舞着螯足，淌下污秽亵渎的绿色液体，十六对恶毒贪婪的复眼死死盯住自己。

他果断抬枪给了最后排、色泽最鲜艳的毒蛛致命一击。只要它先被杀死，Lex就有足够余地在这些无首的无毒蜘蛛中闪转腾挪。但可惜的是，有一只雄蛛察觉到他的意图，舍身为蛛母挡下了致命伤。

Lex暗叫不妙，抱起画像向地牢深处逃去。成串的火药打向剩余的蜘蛛们，但收效甚微，自己也被其中一只喷出的丝网缠住。看着越来越靠近的邪恶生物，Lex没有丢失引以为傲的冷静，反手从短靴中抽出军刀，迅速切割起强韧的蛛丝。

在蛛母冰冷锋利的足肢刺进腹部前的最后一刻，Lex终于摆脱纠缠的丝线，贴着那八只恶心渎神的小眼睛，将反甲弹送进了对方的体内。

石室终于又平静下来，只剩下Lex的喘息独自回荡。在他看不见的阴影里，肖像的眼睛多了几分意味不明的神采。

Lex不敢多做停留，蛛母的尸体会吸引遗迹中其他怪物来此饱餐一顿，现在他的退路已断，只能向前。他掏出boy留下的绷带包扎被毒螯划开的伤口，踩着满地溃烂腥臭的碎肉，推开地牢更深处的大门。

不知道是不是毒素的缘故，昨夜梦中幽邃黑暗的呓语再一次出现在耳畔，不断地、不断地引诱着他朝遗迹深处进发。

当火把熄灭的时候，Lex已经收集完了12幅先祖肖像，只剩前方密室中的圣遗物，他就可以完成任务。运气好的话，他苦中作乐地想，或许还能活着出去。他已经记不清自己经历了几场战斗，那些尖叫的疯子高喊着末日的先知让理智摇摇欲坠。蛛母微弱的毒素随着激流的血液侵入四肢百骸，每一处神经的末梢。

黑暗吞没了他，Lex甚至隐约听到了隐于其下的潮水声。托玛特家族的祖宅立于悬崖峭壁之上，即便深入遗迹也不该遇到暗流才对。

他只能将这一切归结为愈发不清醒的大脑产生的幻听，就像蛛毒炙烤全身留下的令人难以启齿的并发症一样。冰冷的石壁稍许缓解了他的燥热，但随之而来的酥麻让皮肤和官能变得异常敏感。

幻觉中的液体一步步接近Lex，直至彻底包裹他，顺着呼吸咽喉涌入体内。Lex热得难受，御寒防弹的大衣扔在一旁，银发被薄汗沾湿，黏在脸颊两侧。

他拼命地贴近石墙，饥渴地汲取凉意，就在此时，有什么柔软光滑的东西轻轻蹭过他的大腿内侧。微凉的触感让Lex浑身一颤，几乎下意识地握住军刀和手铳，但等他凝神，又消失不见了，就像刚才的海潮声一样。

是幻觉……Lex松了口气，可能是自己太紧张了。

他的精神一放松，刚才强压下去的酥麻和热意再次占领高地。Lex难以克制地伸手触摸出现幻觉的地方，隔着紧身牛仔裤来回抚弄大腿根部。奇妙的快感开始取代燥热，他不可避免地刮蹭到某个已经挺立起来的柱体，甚至感受到一抹湿意。

不……这里不是办事的地方……尽管反复告诫自己，警惕心却好像已经被两次有惊无险的幻想消磨殆尽，节骨分明的手指背叛了理智，不受控制地想去撩拨欲望。

金属拉链不知道什么时候、被谁打开了。他的指尖毫无障碍地滑进湿热之处，隔着棉质衣料上下抚弄。

就在Lex即将冲上顶峰时，那种光滑细腻的触感再次出现了。它慢条斯理地褪下Lex的长裤，挑衅般拨开贴身衣物，一圈一圈地绕住他昂扬的欲望。冷与热的变化刺激得Lex头皮发麻，还不等他清醒过来，“触手”娴熟地上下撸动起柱身。

“啊……哈嗯……”Lex眯起眼，烟嗓沙哑的声线回荡在死寂的石室里。他微扬起头，喉结滚动，难耐地挺动腰身。

这绝对……是幻觉……Lex自欺地想，这见鬼的手法比自己的还好……

似乎是察觉到他的想法，有更多的藤蔓钻进他的衣物，贴着滚烫的肌肤来回挑逗Lex的敏感带。大腿被牢牢固定在两侧，后背紧靠的石墙似乎也开始变得诡异柔软，有什么东西托住他的腰臀微微抬起，意乱情迷的Lex丝毫没有发现自己只有上身还挂着聊胜于无的短t。

脑海中低吟的海潮逐渐退去，空间里仅剩下暧昧淫乱的水渍声，Lex哪里享受过这样极致的对待。仿佛有无数小嘴舔舐吮吸着欲望，浑身的敏感点被摩挲轻吻，Lex脑海里一片空白，猩红的双眸微微涣散，没有挣扎多久就交代在了这些邪秽之物“手”中。

没等他挣脱笼罩视网膜的白芒，不知从何而来的幽光照亮了石室，光滑的墙面模糊地映射出他狼狈淫乱的媚态。

翠色的藤蔓在Lex全身蜿蜒，锁住挣扎反抗的关节，其中一条逗弄够了他前胸的殷红，辗转攀上下颚，正轻柔地描摹着银发男人红润的嘴唇。

Lex厌恶地别过脸，紧闭上眼，奋力蜷起身体挣开束缚，他依旧认为眼前一切都是幻觉，只要清醒过来就会解脱。视觉的剥夺意味着触觉变得愈加敏感。下身沾满精华的藤蔓肆无忌惮地伸向禁地，轻柔但坚决地叩击着无人造访的隐秘之门。

“混蛋！别他妈碰……”Lex气急败坏的谩骂刚开口，嘴边的绿藤就趁机闯了进去。它进到了几乎让人作呕的深度，抵着Lex的咽喉，不容抗拒地将一股清甜的汁液喷入他的胃袋。

“别担心～是解毒的。”有个声音戏谑低笑，“当然还有点有趣的副作用。”

好熟悉的声音……是谁、是幻听吗！？Lex被藤蔓堵得说不出话，刚才的汁液呛得他脑袋发昏，身体战栗间已经被渎神的邪物架到半空。

藤蔓停留片刻，确保他不会把解毒剂吐出来后，稍稍往后撤了撤，开始缓慢又情色的抽动。湿热的口腔，模拟交媾的姿态，在逐渐升温的密室内，Lex的理智如狂风暴雨中的孤舟般不堪一击。蛛毒的消退没有带走燥热，相反，他比刚才更加渴望凉意和爱抚。这种渴望甚至压过了羞耻心，令他偷偷含咬起那根三指粗的翠蔓，来回舔舐上面清凉的液体。

黑暗再度淹没了石室。

果然只是幻觉而已……Lex欲求不满地挺动腰身，急切地想要藤蔓像之前那样为他疏解欲望。

好像知晓他的心思一般，它们再次蠕动起来，“握”着柱身上下撸动。进攻后庭的那根藤蔓也安分地停了下来，只是沾着湿滑的液体来回磨蹭。前后夹击带来的灭顶快感让Lex无法自拔，他不再抗拒分开双腿，主动将脆弱之处向邪物展开。

“啊……好爽，该死的……不管是不是幻觉、再大胆一些、弄坏我也没关系……”Lex的红眸微翻，丝毫没有察觉藤蔓已经离开嘴巴。

听到他发自内心的渴望，黑暗深处轻荡起笑声。一直徘徊在入口的藤蔓猛地顶开肉壁，侵入Lex隐晦的禁地。

“啊、嗯啊……停……停下来……”到底是身经百战的冒险者，Lex还残留着一线理智，但可惜如今反应过来已经太晚了。

或许是吞咽了太多汁液，后庭的不适和胀痛仅仅过了一瞬，就被淹没在汹涌的情潮中。粗大的藤蔓碾平皱褶，蹭过Lex自己都未知的敏感点，每回退出时，都会被狠狠绞住，像是不舍和挽留。不该用来交欢的后庭不断淌出蜜液，被缓慢抽送的藤蔓拍打成白沫。

“啊、啊……别……停下……呜……再深些……”Lex无措地摇头，耀眼的银发凌空甩动，不由自主地沉沦在前后同时获得的极致快乐中。

后庭被迫学会了条件反射地夹紧柱状物，在藤蔓抽动的时候嫣红的媚肉都会不禁意地被带出来，像朵淫糜的娇花绽放在空气中。就在Lex的欲望即将攀上顶峰的时候，抵在后庭最深处的藤蔓突然毫不留恋地撤了出来，身前抚弄柱身的那些也都一起停下。

“虽然它们也是我的一部分，但我更希望真正地、亲自得到您～”

幽邃黑暗的尽头亮起了一盏灯，鸳鸯眼的少年穿着过分华丽精致的贵族服饰踏光而来。他的红发明艳高贵，端丽的容貌神圣不可侵犯。

Lex盯着他，完全忽略了自己此刻高涨的情欲，紧张地喊道：“阿切？”

果然都是幻觉吧？！切·托玛特，他的徒弟，他的雇主，不可能出现在这里，Lex悲哀地想，落魄的家族也供不起如此华贵的衣裳。

“如果您喜欢的话，也可以这么称呼。”老番茄轻笑一声，“让我们换个舒适的地方谈吧。”

话音刚落，Lex就来到了宽敞温暖的卧室。只不过他的手腕依旧被藤蔓圈禁在床头，双腿也维持着分开的羞耻姿势。

他恼怒又慌乱，偏偏面对着老番茄的脸什么脾气都发不出来。后庭的空虚不断干扰他的理智思考，可碍于自尊心又不能明说。

“您看起来很难受？”老番茄解下外袍披在Lex肩上，“我擅自窥探您的心思，做出这些行为，是不是惹您生气了？”

换别人早被一枪崩了，但此刻Lex只能憋屈地转过脸，“我没生气。为什么你说你们是一个人？”

“原来您很喜欢我这样对您啊。”老番茄捏着Lex的下巴，半强迫地转过他的脸与自己对视，一脸得逞地笑，“我是十七岁的他，所以我们是一个人。”

什么叫你是十七岁的他？你不是十七岁的先祖么？！Lex一脸懵逼。

老番茄半垂着眼帘，眸光流转，“先让我帮您疏解吧，之后有再多问题您都可以向我寻求答案。”

“只要我知道，就决不欺瞒您。”

少年俯下身，轻柔地替他拨开黏在汗湿额头上的银发，Lex听到心脏鲜活得在胸膛跳动，和药物幻觉催动的情欲不同，他现在是真心实意地想与少年亲近。而且莫名的，他就是相信眼前这个人和他的雇主确实是同一个人的不同年纪。

Lex仰起头看着老番茄，神情温柔，忍不住亲呢地轻轻用鼻尖轻轻碰了碰他的鼻尖。老番茄怕痒似的笑起来，异色眼灼灼地凝视他。Lex瞧着他端丽高洁的样貌，小心地凑上前将嘴唇贴上他的嘴唇，仅仅蜻蜓点水般一碰便迅速逃离。

老番茄好像被触动了身上的某个机关，神情和肢体随着这亲密举止变得灵活从容。他抬手捧住Lex的脸颊，想温柔缱绻地加深这个吻。

理智还是让Lex抬手阻了一下对方，打算在沉沦情欲前把一些事情询问清楚。

老番茄哪里会给他这个机会，他挑开他的贝齿，缠上软软的舌头，舌尖一遍又一遍地扫过口腔的每一寸土地。无论Lex如何逃避，最终都会被他追逐到，再辗转安抚。慢慢地，老番茄感受到Lex不再抗拒，紧绷的身体慢慢酥软地陷进被褥中。长时间的吻使得两人的津液从嘴角滑了下来，纠缠着，又被情色地卷回口腔。

唇齿纠缠间辗转过口腔的火热几乎燃尽Lex的津液，乃至胸腔中的空气也要被好徒弟掠夺殆尽。当两人的唇齿终于分离的时候，Lex神色迷离无助地望着自己的雇主，眼角还挂着一滴泪水。如潭的凤目顾盼生姿，眼尾拖曳出情动灼灼红痕，让平日冷淡的眉眼愈发雍容精致。

老番茄并没有给他逃避的时间，转而吻上了Lex的脖颈，用舌尖来回地舔舐，还时不时夹带着惩罚般的啃咬， “……不想让我帮您……嗯？”

他轻咬了一口他丰盈的耳垂，湿热的舌尖舔舐着耳廓，层层钻入耳洞深处。老番茄的异色瞳孔愈发幽深，葱白纤细的手指抚上Lex重新精神起来的欲望。诡异的是，他的手法比藤蔓还要高明，好像练习过无数次一样。

“师父，您大概不知道每回任务回来喝得烂醉以后都是谁来帮您疏解的。”老番茄不怀好意地凑在Lex耳畔低语，“您该不会天真的以为我会让那些肮脏的妓女碰您吧？”

Lex震惊地瞪着他，一时间都忘了克制呻吟，“哼嗯……阿切……你先，不要……停下……”

老番茄折起他修长的双腿，恶意地催动藤蔓再次闯入禁地，曲解道：“放心吧师父，在您彻底属于我之前，是不会停的。”

比之前粗上一圈的藤蔓强硬地顶入后庭深处，几乎是抵着小孔喷出一团浓郁的汁液。它们飞快地被肠壁吸收，诡吊地改变着人类的生理构造。

Lex对此一无所知，他被突如其来的激流送上高峰，爽得眼前发白，全靠背后堆叠的靠枕支撑。

完成这至关重要的一步，老番茄才满意地撤下所有藤蔓。他褪下衣物，虔诚地跪在Lex身前，让自己的欲望进入朝思暮想的温暖容器。

特殊的汁液刺激得后庭分外敏感，Lex几乎在老番茄进入的瞬间再次高潮，媚肉疯狂绞着粗长的柱身，就像情不自禁缠上对方腰身的双腿一样，早已脱离主人的控制，学会自发地索求更多慰籍。

老番茄对他的眷恋很受用，主动解释道：“那些藤蔓只是为了确保您能安全接纳我。”

小幅抽插几下确保Lex无恙后，他不再顾忌，纵情抽送起来。欲望碾平后庭的皱褶，不断制造出新的敏感点，将Lex抛上新的高峰。

“……阿切……太深了……求你……啊、別……慢点……”求饶的哭喊在Lex口中支离破碎。他的视线被虚幻的白光遮蔽，大脑几乎无法思考，已经完全忘记去压抑被蹂躏的渴望，“……要弄坏了、啊……再、再深一点……彻底……嗯、占有我吧……”

老番茄的指尖轻轻摩擦过Lex不断溢出液体的欲望，不时配合着撩拨挑弄，让对方沦陷得更深。他对此驾轻就熟，早就把Lex浑身上下的敏感点了解得一清二楚。欲望不断戳在最深最敏感的小孔上，刺激得本不该用来承欢的后庭主动淌出透明甜腻的肠液，又被高速进出的柱身拍打成沫。

陷在情欲巅峰的Lex无暇顾及这些异常，他也不可能在这种情况下察觉自己身体的微妙变化。

“Lex……留在我身边吧……我想要您……”老番茄动情地喊他的名字，注视他的双眼隐藏着扭曲狂热的温柔。

他反复将欲望退到外头，又重重顶回深处，不断叩击着脆弱的腺体。在欲望反复浇灌刺激下，它终于开花结果。被亵玩得柔软的媚肉已经学会条件反射地夹紧柱身，配合着欲望一寸一寸深入，以万夫莫敌之势叩开那扇紧致隐秘的大门，奇诡地抵达正常人类男性无法拥有的深度。

“！你……啊……停下……哼嗯………做了……什么？！”Lex血色的眼珠向上微翻，几乎无法承受这濒死般的极致快感，他的潜意识已经发现不对劲，但身体前所未有的欢愉刺激大脑分泌了巨量的多巴胺，使他陷入更深的地狱。

老番茄没有废话，趁着Lex沉沦在高潮无法反抗，将他翻了个身。藤蔓们一拥而上牢牢固定住银发男人，迫使他翘起腰臀，以最直白的姿态迎接神明的临幸。

祂的欲望带着非人的亵渎和神圣，一举捅入Lex的后庭，超常的尺寸不但没有伤到肉壁，甚至带来了至高无上的快感，媚肉争先恐后地吮吸柱身，吐出大量爱液滋润甬道，守护腺体的大门背叛了主人，没有经受住几次撞击，就颤颤巍巍地向神明敞开。

老番茄毫不费力地到达先前的深度，还不知满足地挺进着。祂迷恋地抚摸Lex腹部凸起的形状，将如泫如泣的银发男人拉进怀中紧紧扣住，愉悦地呓语：“师父当年教我如何算人心，现在，该我教您怎么揣摩神意了～”

跌坐下的瞬间，留在外面的半截欲望借着重力冲入后庭，柱身前端紧紧抵住宫壁，属于神明的精华喷薄而出，涌进腺体演化出的宫腔。Lex无声地张开嘴，彻底失神地瘫软在老番茄怀里，柱身就着琼浆又往里送了送，将它们一滴不洒地堵在他身体里。

等祂终于大发慈悲结束性事，Lex已经经历了十几轮高潮，如果不是提前喂食过神果的汁液，身为人类的他根本不可能活下来。

“为什么……是……我……”Lex已经没有了反抗的力气和心思，任由年轻邪神在他身上流连，禁欲的脸颊满是情动的泪痕，一贯张扬成熟的烟嗓竟然带了点奶声奶气的哭腔。

老番茄歪了歪脑袋，这个动作让祂显得有些孩子气，“您撞上了我的性征分化。我在梦中已经提醒您离开这里，但您并没有听从。”

“为什么我感觉……那……不是叫我离开……”Lex累得眼皮直打架，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔，“更像是叫我来……”

老番茄低头看向怀里的人类，露出微笑，“是您理解错了……果然您还需要多学习如何理解神的话语。”

Lex沉默了很久，又开口道：“你……真的是……算了，换个问题，要我留下是什么意思？”

祂的目光最终落在Lex平坦的腹部，“留在这里，当然您可以选择只陪我一阵。”

Lex缓缓合上如萤火般闪动着微光的红眸，意识驯服地滑向黑甜，“……也不是不可以。”

少年模样的老番茄勾唇：“……那就……承蒙师父怜惜。”

——只要再等一段时间，位格之种彻底发芽，您就再也无法离开我了。

——同为神明是不是就能平等且光明正大地爱你了？

几个周后，再度前来攻略遗迹的冒险者们在地牢深处的密室发现了前辈们没能带回的圣遗物。那是一副稀罕的、描绘先祖年轻时候的肖像画：

异色瞳的少年端坐于晦暗无光的书室深处，侧脸瞧着阳光下爬满青藤的窗台，嘴角的弧度若有若无。窗台边靠着一个上身赤裸的银发男人，红眸璀璨如血，四肢被藤蔓缠绕。淫乱亵渎又圣洁端丽的气息破开画纸，扑面而来。


End file.
